


Today was a fairytale

by CrescentSnow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Songfic, really - Freeform, there's not enough of this paring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: Today was a fairytale, you were the princeI used to be a damsel in distress





	Today was a fairytale

 

**Today was a Fairytale**

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale

When I met him he . . . looked like a prince in shining armor and white horse. He rescued me from a hollow that was threatening to eat me. He asked if I was okay, when I nodded he smiled and that's the moment my chest fluttered wildly . . .

 _Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

I'm a total dumb mass. I wrecked our own wedding day. The day that was supposed to be the most unforgettable moment for the two of us. And I looked like a mess! - Yet, he . . . he smiled and cupped my cheeks, told me I was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on and kissed me. He did not take heed to all the disaster I brought him as he embraced me tightly. . .

 _Time slows down whenever you're around_  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there

He makes everything stop just when he looks at me and kisses the fingertips of my hands. I wish this feeling never ceases . . .

 _It must have been the way_  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

" **I love you . . ."**

 _It must have been the way_  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

" ** _I love you too . . ."_**

_Today was a Fairytale . . ._


End file.
